The Incident
by pitchpearlgirl
Summary: When Hyde met Carew, one fateful night.


i wanted to write out the scene where hyde murdered carew. idk

hyde is fun to write, especially when i go more modern with his internal narration style and all that. again idk

i wrote this all at ten at night in about an hour, hour and a half tops

* * *

 _Grrrrr..._

The sound came from behind me, deathly close in the dark street, but I was unfazed. I growled back at the mangy mutt. It whimpered, clearly seeing who the bigger bitch was, and loped off down the alley it came from. I hissed at its back, chuckling as it scampered away.

Too long had I been kept under what that bastard called 'control'. Too long had I been shut away, ignored, while _he_ went about his merry business as if I didn't exist, as if _he_ hadn't made me what I was. Too long, but finally, temptation gave in and he released me again, the poison draining down his throat, bringing the monster to the surface, bringing _me_ to the surface to do whatever the hell I wanted.

Doctor Jekyll would come to regret locking me away.

I stalked down the dark London street, the moon shining brightly above me. Everything smelled wet and disgusting, flies buzzing around piles of filth on the sidewalks. I took a deep breath in and grinned; yes, this was home.

Throwing my arms out, I spun and dashed across the street, reveling in my newfound freedom. The cold night air bit into my fingers, quickly numbing them, but the grip I had on Henry's cane didn't falter. I swung it by my side, whistling a jaunty tune and keeping an eye out for one of my usual haunts. I had a lot of pent up… _energy_ , I felt the need to get out.

Footsteps behind me sounded and I turned my head slightly, catching sight of an older gentleman strolling along nearby. He looked kindly, familiar. I strove to avoid him, and turned back, aiming for a side street to step in. who knew what I would do, presented with another being I didn't have plans to fuck into a mattress.

"Hello!" Oh, wonderful. He saw me. Perfect. Just fantastic.

I slowed, allowing him to catch up to me, but rolling my eyes the whole time. _Wonder what this dipshit could want._

"My, it sure is damp out," he laughed, patting me on the shoulder jovially. I flinched away, hissing. He didn't seem to notice. "My name is Carew, Danvers Carew. It's nice to meet you, Mister…?"

I debated ignoring him, but decided to entertain the irritating man. "Hyde. _Lovely_ to meet you." _Now leave me alone._

"Mister Hyde, now that's an interesting one. Wasn't there talk of a man of that name or similar doing, well, something of interest lately?" he asked. "Not sure, I'm not a man to keep up with gossip, but that name surely sounds familiar. Edward Hyde, I think it was."

"Oh, no, sir. That's my twin brother," I said, irritated. "You see, _I_ am… Medward Hyde."

Carew laughed. "A silly name, to fit such a strange man."

Anger bubbled up inside me. "Thank you," I growled. I wished he would leave me alone, lest I do something dear Henry would faint at. I was feeling a little overwhelmed, you see, by the sheer stupidity of it all.

The idiot man clapped me on the back again, making me stumble in my stride. I grunted from the impact, struggling to shrug off his hand again, but it held firm. "So, what are you doing out at this late hour, old chap?" he asked, grinning like it was no big deal I wanted to murder him.

"Going to a brothel, you?" I managed to say nonchalantly.

He snatched his hand back, looking so scandalized I snorted. His ruddy cheeks reddened even further, if possible, and his eyes went so wide I could damn near see myself in them. I admired my reflection a moment, before chuckling at his speechlessness.

"W-W- _What?!"_ he sputtered.

"I _said_ : Going to a brothel. You?"

"How- how _dare_ you speak of such horrors!" he shouted. The sound echoed off the brick walls of the buildings around us. My head turned, making sure no one was around to hear or see, and darted forward to clap a hand on his mouth.

"Shut _up!"_ I growled.

He pushed my hand off and pointed at me, still speaking at a level far too loud for my liking. "You should be ashamed of yourself, young man, indulging in such depraved activities as that! If anyone finds out, your reputation will be ruined!"

I waved my hand, anger boiling over. "Yes, yes, get to the part where I care, and _quietly_."

Carew gasped, appalled. "How could you be so evil?" he asked, revolt and disgust clear in his voice.

I saw red.

" _Evil?"_ I shouted, hands clenching in a white-knuckled grip on my cane. "You call that _evil?_ I'll show you _evil_ , you crazy old man!"

Swinging the can around, I brought it down on Carew's arm, snapping the bone with a sickening _crack!_ The heavy wood splintered, fracturing but not breaking, unlike the fragile old bones in the man's arm had. He cried out, falling to his knees and clutching a hand over the break, dark red already starting to stain the cloth covering it.

"Why couldn't you just leave me the fuck _alone!"_ I roared, bringing the cane down again on his head. He shouted again right before impact, cut off into silence by the horrifying sound the wood made when it connected with his skull. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, possibly even already dead, but my rage had boiled over and my bloodlust was not to be sated just yet. I had been trapped for far too long for that.

I swung the cane around a third time, connecting it with his other arm, which snapped as easily as a twig. Slamming my foot down on the broken bone, I ground it under my heel, twisting the broken shards 'till they shattered smaller. I whacked him in the head with the cane a few more times, until finally, I felt it give under the assault. At the same time I felt his skull cave in, the thick cane that was such a dear present from Mr. Utterson snapped clean in two, the broken end clattering to the cobblestones near the body of a near stranger, beaten to death.

Time seemed to catch up to me and I gasped, seeing the horror I had just wrought. The red drained away, leaving me tired, yet high on adrenaline. I laughed, seeing what I did. The body was mangled, near unidentifiable, and it was all my doing. I laughed again, the depraved sound echoing down the streets. Lights came on in multiple windows, and my head whipped around. _Time to escape_ , my subconscious told me, thought I was enjoying the rush from the kill.

 _Damn Henry,_ I thought back as I ran down the street, though I knew he couldn't hear me. He never could, not until our places were switched. He was a damn fool, and a weak one at that. He would never have the stomach for what I just did, and once he found out, he would be horrified. Hell, I was horrified, and I was the one who did it. Horrifyingly fascinated, that is.

I made my way towards my safe house, the broken end of Henry's cane still clutched in my hand. I threw open the door, letting it bang against the wall, and stalked towards my quarters to change. Blood had gotten everywhere during the incident, and the murder weapon (or what was left of it) needed to be hidden.

Despite his weakness of will, I felt Henry stirring within me. The atrocious act I had just committed seemed to have gotten him to wake up, after all.

 _What have you done?_ he shouted, making my head pound. _We are ruined, you hear me? Ruined!_

"My bad," I muttered, not meaning it. That was the most fun I've had since I was created, but now I knew it was the last. He would lock me up in his mind forever after that, never to see the light of day again.

Henry struggled to wrest control of our body from me, but I wasn't having it just yet. "Hold your horses, boy," I growled. "I'm getting there. Thought I might… help you out first, though, to ease the transition after what I did. You'll be wanting to hide the evidence, correct? That is what I'm doing."

I changed quickly, throwing the blood-stained clothing in the fireplace. The flamed roared, licking at the cloth until it was nearly gone. Next, I grabbed my personal checkbook from a drawer, drawing out a bunch of papers showing evidence of my existence, and threw them all in the fire as well. I sat in front of the fireplace and watched my life curl away in the flames, turning to naught but embers before my eyes. A brew sat in my hand, the potion that would change me fully back into my counterpart waiting to be drank.

"Okay, I am done," I whispered, downing the drink. I felt my control slip, the agonizing but familiar pain of transformation making me slip under.

I was already planning how to come back as I fell asleep, dormant after my activities of the night.


End file.
